Sad, Blinded and Guilty
by grassfeather
Summary: A car crash leaves Tom sad, Blind and guilty in more than one way. He is helping out Drache, Bill's widow and his children. This is about his struggle.


This is a two parted story. The first part is sad. I love the band and wish this would never happen. No twincest. Just brotherly love. I don't own Tokio hotel or the boys. Just the plot. See if u can find out y I called it.........................

SAD, BLINDED AND GUILTY

**Tom POV**

It has been 3 months' since the accident that took my brother's and Georg's life. I can still smell the gas and smoke and feel the heat from the flames.

We were having a good time. Georg was driving. All of us were drunk from a party we had gone to. Suddenly Georg lost control of the car and we crashed into a Hummer. We were sent flying into the air before crashing and landed upside down. Gustav and I were thrown from the car. The Hummer had exploded. I figured that we hit its gas tank. I got up only to collapse. My stomach and head hurt and my arm was broken for sure. I crawled as best as I could to the car but I had to stop. I could feel pains running up a down my legs. Bill lay outside the car and Georg was still in the car. The doctor told us later that Georg died on impact. I had called to them but Bill only answered.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No. This pain is too unbearable. My Body hurts everywhere." I thought about his wife, Drache, and their children. I knew I had to get him home to them. I also thought about Georg's son, Georg Jr, Who had lost his mother not too long ago. I hope he hadn't just lost just lost his father too. He was dead before I found out.

"Don't worry. We will get through this." I told him.

"What about Gustav and Georg?" he inquired.

"Gustav I think is ok. I don't know about Georg." I told him the truth.

"Tom, I love you" Bill spoke.

"No. Don't leave me. I love you too but don't leave me. You have to get through this." I was crying, unable to hold back my pain and sorrow.

"Tom, I smell gas. Oh my God." Bill was growing scared and hysterical. That's what I thought until I saw gasoline leaking around the car. The fire from the hummer was growing and shooting sparks towards our cars. I suddenly was scared but before I could do anything the gasoline caught on fire and the car exploded in flames. I couldn't see Bill or Georg or anything else. I could feel the intensity of the heat from the flames. I could hear the sirens but no longer could see. Everything was black. When I woke up I still could not see. A doctor's voice was outside along with my mother's.

"He may never see again, Mrs. Trumer. I'm sorry for your lost in your other son, Bill. If you can tell me Georg Listing's mother and his son number or call her yourself. They need to know how he died." That is the last thing I heard before crying at the news of my brother's death.

I now have to spend my time getting my eyes checked out. They call it Temporary blindness because I can see every now and then. Being blind hasn't stopped me from taking care of Bill's wife and children. Bill's wife, Drache, a Japanese-German woman, took in Georg's son. I have started taking care of them, so has Gustav. Georg Jr looks so much like his father. He acts and sings like his father. Bill kids are the same. Bill has four kids. His oldest is a twelve year old boy named Bill Jr. Two identical twin girls named Erica and Holle, who call me Uncle Silke and his two month old daughter, Leonie. Drache is a month pregnant.

The problem for me is when Bill met Drache; I had a major crush on her. In fact, I still do. Though I can't see her, I know she is as beautiful as the first day we met. I wish she could be mine but she might not want it that way.

"Uncle Silke, Do you ever want kids?" Holle asked. She was very curious for her age. She had the curiosity of a twelve year old girl.

"Yea, I do." I answered truthfully.

"Do want them with my mummy?" That was one question I could not answer.

"Hey Tom. Can you see any better today?" Drache asked.

"Not really, but I'm holding my breath."I told her.

"Tom, would you like to live with us?" Her question was such a surprise. I tried to picture her saying it. Her black hair in braids lying on her shoulders. Her dark green eyes filled with sympathy. I felt guilty for my feelings for her.

"Are you asking me to stay here?" The shock in my voice was hard to hide.

"Yes. I would love to have you with us." She spoke softly. That's when it happened. I saw her for the first time in 2 weeks. Her eyes did show sympathy but also something more. She was wearing a silver tank top and blue jeans with silver heels. I saw the girls were staring at us. I couldn't believe it. Then I felt dizzy and collapsed to the floor. I heard Drache scream and that was the end of it.

**The end of part 1. I will try to have part 2 up for next Friday or before.**


End file.
